7th Brigade (Australia)
Australia |allegiance= |branch=Australian Army |type=Combined Arms Unit |size=Two infantry battalions with attached combat support and support elements |command_structure=Forces Command |current_commander= |garrison=Brisbane, Queensland |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch |battles=World War I *Gallipoli campaign *Western Front World War II *New Guinea campaign *Bougainville campaign |decorations= }} 7th Brigade is a combined arms formation or brigade of the Australian Army. The Brigade was first raised in 1915 as part of the First Australian Imperial Force and saw action at Gallipoli and on the Western Front during World War I. Following the end of the war the brigade was disbanded before being re-raised in 1921 as part of the Citizens Force (later known as the Militia). During World War II the brigade took part in the fighting against the Japanese in New Guinea and on Bougainville. Today, the 7th Brigade is part of the 1st Division and is based in Brisbane, Queensland and is composed mainly of units of the Regular Army. While the Brigade has not deployed as a whole unit since World War II, component units have deployed on operations to East Timor, the Solomon Islands, Iraq and Afghanistan. History , enters the town of Beaucourt-sur-l'Ancre in the Somme, France.]] World War I The 7th Brigade was formed in early 1915 as part of the First Australian Imperial Force, which was raised for overseas service during World War I. Consisting of four infantry battalions raised in Queensland, South Australia and Western Australia—the 25th, 26th, 27th and 28th Battalions—the brigade was assigned to the 2nd Division in July 1915. After being deployed to Egypt, the brigade was sent to the Gallipoli peninsula in September 1915 as reinforcementsBelham & Denham 2009, p. 5. for the Allied force that had landed there on 25 April. In December the brigade was evacuated along with the rest of the forceBelham & Denham 2009, p. 8. and after spending a further period of training in Egypt where the AIF was expanded, the 7th Brigade sailed to France in March 1916Belham & Denham 2009, p. 10. where for the next two and a half years they would take part in a number of major Australian battles including Pozieres, the Lagnicourt, Passchendaele, Broodseinde and the Hundred Days Offensive.Belham & Denham 2009, pp. 10–67. Inter war years Following the end of hostilities, 7th Brigade was disbanded in 1919. In 1921, the decision was made to reorganise the part-time Citizens Military Force in order to perpetuate the numerical designations and battle honours of the AIF.Grey 2008, p. 125. As a consequence, 7th Brigade was re-raised on 21 May 1921 under the command of Brigadier James Campbell Robertson.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 71. Initially the brigade consisted of four infantry battalions, however, during the 1930s a number of the brigade's subordinate units were merged due manpower shortages that resulted from the economic hardships of the Great Depression and the end of the compulsory training scheme in 1929.Grey 2008, p. 138. In 1938, however, attempts were made to increase the size of the Militia due to concerns about the possibility of war in Europe, and as a part of this the 61st Battalion was raised in Brisbane and became part of 7th Brigade.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 72. World War II During World War II, the 7th Brigade was a Militia unit made up of five infantry battalions—the 9th, 15th, 25th, 47th and 61st Battalions. At the beginning of the war the brigade was primarily responsible for the defence of South East Queensland, with battalions located at Chermside, Cabarlah and Maryborough.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 76. On 13 December 1941, the brigade received order to partially mobilise; the following day the order for full mobilisation was issued. The brigade then only had 1,393 men in all ranks. Because of the issue of the mobilisation order, by 27 December, this had increased to 4,449 men of all ranks.Belham & Denham 2009, pp. 76–77. In May 1942, the 7th Brigade, consisting only of the 9th, 25th and 61st Battalions,At this time the Australian Army moved from the four battalion brigade structure to the three battalion structure favoured by the British. As a result, the 47th Battalion was reallocated to the 29th Brigade. relocated to Townsville to act as the city's covering force along with the 11th Brigade and the 29th Brigade. On 9 July 1942, the first elements of the brigade departed Townsville for Milne Bay, arriving there on 11 July embarked in the Dutch ship .Belham & Denham 2009, p. 81.Gill 1968, p. 118. In July, the Brigade took part in the Battle of Milne Bay along with the 7th Division. In November 1943 the brigade returned to Australia where it undertook a period of reorganisation and training on the Atherton Tablelands.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 112. In early 1944, however, the brigade was deployed overseas again, firstly to Madang, before being transferred to Bougainville Island later in the year where they took part in the a number of significant battles until the end of the war including the battles of Pearl Ridge and Slater's Knoll.Behlam & Denham 2008, pp. 115–141. Following the end of hostilities the brigade was disbanded on 8 December 1945.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 143. Post World War II In 1948 the Citizens Military Force was re-formed on a voluntary basisGrey 2008, p. 200. and 7th Brigade was subsequently re-raised at Kelvin Grove in Brisbane, Queensland on 7 May 1948 under the command of Brigadier William Steele. During this time although most of the brigade's key appointments were filled by Regular Army personnel, the majority of brigade's personnel were part-time soldiers who had a limited training obligation and were confined to one evening parade per week, one training weekend per month and one 14 day continuous training camp a year. In 1951 the compulsory training scheme was reintroduced and this saw the brigade's establishment increase, although this scheme was reduced in 1957 and later suspended once more in 1960.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 144. At the same time, the Army adopted the Pentropic divisional structure, which saw the formation of a number of State-based regiments, including the Royal Queensland Regiment and a number of the brigade's component units were reorganised and amalgamated.Grey 2008, p. 228. In late 1964, conscription was reintroduced, albeit in a different form which focused mainly on bolstering the Regular Army in order to meet commitments in Southeast Asia.Grey 2008, p. 238. The following year, the Pentropic system was abolished and the Army returned to the traditional divisional structure. During the Pentropic years, brigade formations had been discontinued, although their headquarters units had remained in many cases, in order to improve the flow of information.McCarthy 2003, p. 130. Following the decision to return to the traditional triangular divisional structure in 1965, the brigade formations were re-adopted, however, in 1967 the designation of "task force" was adopted instead of "brigade", as it was felt that the later term was too "rigid".McCarthy 2003, p. 131. As a result the 7th Brigade was known for a time as the "7th Task Force".Belham & Denham 2009, p. 145. In 1973 the 7th Task Force was placed under the command of the 1st Division and in 1982 the formation re-adopted the title of "7th Brigade". In 1997 a widescale reorganisation of the Army was instituted which saw the amalgamation of a number of the brigade's subordinate units as the 6th Brigade was disbanded.Belham & Denham 2009, p. 171. As a part of the restructure, the brigade moved towards the establishment of a core of Regular Army units supported by the brigade's Reserve units; the brigade once again adopted the title of "7th Task Force", however, this was once again changed back to "7th Brigade" in 1999.Belham & Denham 2009, pp. 167–170. The brigade also underwent a period of capability enhancement between 1997 and 2000 as a number of new equipment platforms were rolled out in an effort to motorise the brigade. These platforms included Bushmaster vehicles, Ninox night vision equipment, and Pintail radios.Belham & Denham 2009, pp. 171–173. Current organisation Today, the 7th Brigade is converting from an integrated formation containing both Regular Army and Army Reserve units, to a mainly Regular formation, based in Queensland as part of the Deployable Joint Force Headquarters/1st Division. Under plans announced in 2006, 7th Brigade was expanded by the re-raising of 8th/9th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (8/9 RAR), as a Regular motorised infantry battalion. In order to facilitate this, the two Reserve infantry battalions of the Royal Queensland Regiment were transferred to the 11th Brigade in July 2007. As such the current composition of the Brigade is as follows: *HQ 7 Brigade **2nd/14th Light Horse Regiment (Queensland Mounted Infantry) **6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (Motorised Infantry) **8th/9th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (Motorised Infantry) **1st Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery **2nd Combat Engineer Regiment **7th Combat Signals Regiment7CSR was disbanded 31 December 2006. 139th Signals Squadron was re-titled 7CSR again 24 February 2012 at Enoggera. **7th Combat Service Support BattalionBelham & Denham 2009, p. 194. While the Brigade has not deployed as a whole unit since World War II, component units have deployed on operations to East Timor, the Solomon Islands, Iraq and Afghanistan.Belham & Denham 2009, pp. 175–192. Throughout 2010 the brigade provided elements to operations in Afghanistan, Iraq and East Timor, with around 2,500 personnel being deployed. On 20 November 2010, the brigade marched through Brisbane's central business district, as the returning soldiers were officially welcomed back to Australia in the biggest welcome home parade since the end of the Vietnam War. Under a restructuring program known as Plan Beersheba announced in late 2011, the 1st, 3rd and 7th Brigades will be reformed as combined arms multi-role manoeuvre brigades. See also * Military history of Australia Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * * * * External links * Official Brigade WWII war diaries 7 Category:Military units and formations established in 1915 Category:1915 establishments in Australia